What Happened to Shadow?
by darkspines35
Summary: What happened after the ARK incident. Find out as I tell you from Shadow's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened to Shadow?

Chapter 1

Note: This is in Shadow's POV

I was walking back to the colony after my battle with that blue hedgehog.

"I can't believe I let him get away. Doesn't matter, the cannon is about to fire anyway" I thought as I trudged on. The colony was quiet until I heard an explosion.

"WHAT THE?!" I yelled. The Cannon exploded as it began firing. I stood there, mouth wide open. I used Chaos Control to get back to the cannon as fast as possible. I walked into the control room. The Doctor stood there in front of the screen.

"It's my grandfather…Gerald Robotnik" He spoke to himself. I looked on the screen and saw my creator.

"Maria" That's what came to my mind. I walked off. The hallways were quiet just as it was outside. There was a massive vibration that could be felt around the entire ARK. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. I kept walking, the memory of Maria and I on constant play.

"Shadow, please, do it for me, for all the people that live on that planet" that was her dying wish. The Doctor ran past me, I stopped him.

"Doctor, what was Professor Gerald saying?"

"He is a mad man, he's planning on destroying the entire earth" He shouted. The doctor ran on past me, headed towards the Research Facility. I just walked the way there, I figured I wouldn't miss much. I heard the doctor talking from the hallway.

"This is my grandfather's Diary" He handed Rouge the disk of his Grandfather's memoirs.

"I can't listen to this, it'll bring back to many horrid memories" I walked away. I headed to a lower quadrant on the ARK. I felt another vibration, they were getting worse each passing second. I thought about those on earth, the ones who killed Maria.

"Finally, her dream will be fulfilled" I stood there. Wondering why I didn't feel sympathy for them. I suppose it was because they were getting what they deserved. I walked back to where everyone was, I figured they were done reading. I was wrong.

"If you wish to fill the world with destruction, release and awaken it to the world!" Rouge said, "Oh, so that's why you released Shadow from the base?" Is the last thing I heard.

"What, I was to fill the world with destruction" I questioned. The Doctor began to start his speech.

"Ahem The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the Chaos Emeralds are overpowering it. If it impacts earth, it'll shatter to pieces, just like my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist!" Doctor spoke to everyone.

"I can't believe this. They want to save that planet" I thought, walking away from the Research Facility. I saw them running out of the room, I figured they were heading for the shortcut to the Cannon's Core. I walked back to the Research Facility. I starred out of the window. It was about fifteen minutes before I heard another voice.

**I'm starting a new series since I've gotten back into playing the heck out of SA2B. I hope you all like this, it's going to span for awhile, the chapters will be long, so it might be done in just a few chapters.**

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooh! I hate it when they leave me behind" I heard someone say.

"Shadow, we need you! Please help us!" The pink hedgehog said.

"Why? It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them, besides, there's no way to save anyone" I told her.

"There has to be! I know people fight over the most trivial things" I remembered Maria as she spoke to me.

"Shadow…Please do it for me…For a better future!" Maria spoke to me.

"MARIA!!" I shouted from behind the glass of the capsule I was sealed in.

"For all the people that live on that planet…give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog" I remember her saying.

"That's my promise to her. I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wished for" I told myself. A tear ran down my face. It felt nice, like Maria.

"Shadow?" The girl asked me.

"I gotta now, I must keep my promise to Maria…and you" I teleported most of the way there. I was inside of a room when I saw it. I giant lizard appeared out of nowhere.

"Could this be the prototype of the Ultimate Life Form that was supposed to be encapsulated" The red echidna asked.

"Leave this one to me" I walked past the two of them. They were starring at me, Sonic was in awe.

"I'll take care of this while you run to get the emeralds!!" I yelled at the two.

"Alright, watch out Shadow!!" Sonic pointed behind me. I turned and saw the lizard's neck smashing to the ground. I jumped out of the way and ran. He chased me around the circular arena. He ran out of breath and began to breathe very heavy. I saw a glow coming from atop his back.

"There's his weak spot, maybe I can grind the pipe leading to it" I didn't really think about, just ran. I jumped onto the rail and grinded up it. I reached the top and homing attacked the Life Support System he dawned on his back.

"Yeah! That's it Shadow!" Sonic yelled at me. I kept that up for awhile then he fired these little purple pellets at me. I homing attack them to reach the top. I attacked him again. As I did he screamed into the air, the gravity turned to low and I began to float. I wiggled my way through the pellets and attacked him one last time.

"Get out, you ugly Prototype!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with the other two. I was almost up the stars when I heard another scream. I jumped up the stars and turned around. In a flash of light, similar to Chaos Control, he teleported away.

**Alright, got the second chapter in this story up. If you've beaten SA2B (you hasn't) then you should already know what is coming up next. Remember this is during this is going to continue into the beginning of Team Dark's story. I'll get the third chapter primed and ready soon! I promise**

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that…what Chaos Control is?!" I questioned. A vibration began again.

"Since we stopped the Chaos Emeralds, why is the colony still on a crash corse with earth?" The Echidna shouted as he fell over.

"The prototype is still alive! He's controlling the Space Colony as it's falling to earth. He's become one with the Space Colony and is determined to keep it on it's collision course" The Doctor came on the loud speaker. The red one looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic!" He shouted as he starred. Sonic looked over to me, and he shook his head. I knew what he meant, I shook mine. We walked to the center of the platform and raised our hands into the air. The emeralds surrounded us. We began to shake our hands to focus our energy on the Chaos Emeralds. We were surrounded by a blur of light as their energy become really immense. We floated into the air, and transformed into our Super Forms. We looked at each other as we flew outside to finish the job.

"He's very weak without his Life Support System. Aim for the red swelling area to damage him! Your our last hope!" The doctor shouted at us from the speakers.

"Ready Shadow"

"Yes, I'm ready Sonic" We darted towards him. I decided to let Sonic do the first hit so I could conserve energy. He attacked the red swelling area the doctor was talking about. I saw my chance to attack.

"Here I come, you creep!" I yelled at the beast. It took me a second before I found his weak spot. I slammed head first into.

"Can both of you hear me, the ARK is close to the earth, please hurry up!" The girl yelled to us from inside the colony.

"Did you really think you had a chance" Sonic attacked him again.

"Maria, watch me, I will fulfill your wish" I called to the stars. I hated this beast for him trying to destroy the earth.

"We're almost done" Sonic yelled to me. I watched him, trying to dodge the lasers this creature was firing.

"Can both of you hear me, atmosphere entry in about two minutes" The Doctor called to Sonic and me.

"Sonic, I think I've finally discovered what the Ultimate Life Form is…it might be you" I called as I attacked one more time. We were nearing the earth rapidly. I couldn't believe it, all this work for, no, I wasn't gonna give up yet.

There's no time left! get out!" Rouge was screaming through the radio. I looked over at Sonic, I had one last chance to finish him off.

"Shadow, I understand. Your unstoppable. Let's destroy this creature now! Everyone's waiting for us back on earth!" Sonic yelled to me, making me finish him off faster.

"I must destroy all of the evil the Professor has created" I said as I landed the final blow. Sonic and I raced below the Prototype.

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic yelled as we raced into the flames of the ARK. I heard a voice call to me.

"Shadow…I beg of you" I heard Maria say.

"Maria" I called back.

"Give them a chance…to be happy" She called back, I understood what I was supposed to do.

"Now Shadow!!" Sonic yelled to me. I turned around with my hand raised. We charged up our Chaos Control.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" We screamed at the top of our lungs. We stayed there, in the light of Chaos Control. I felt something change, it was my form. I didn't have enough energy to make it back to the ARK. Sonic saw that I couldn't make it back. He came for me.

"Shadow, hold on, I'll save you" He shouted to me. I removed one of my rings, and threw it.

"Don't worry about me, keep that so you'll always remember me!" I fell faster towards the earth. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop, so I mustered up the last amount of energy I had to use Chaos Control. My back was on fire as I reached the atmosphere. It was burning so hot, I couldn't think straight. I almost passed out, but I got the Chaos Control started before that happened. That was it, I had blacked out on the ground.

**Okay, sorry for the late update, have been busy doing other things for school. Anyway, this is where I will step in and fill you in on what happened in between the events of SA2 ending and the start of team dark in SH. I hope you like this story as it unfolds.**

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team


End file.
